muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
More stuff Hi, Wendy! Nice 8-tracks. Also, I've decided to take the plunge and figure out the Peter Pan 45's and LP's that I've never really paid attention to before. There's a whole bunch of them on eBay right now, and I think there are cover variations as well. It looks like there's a Vol. 3 with songs from SS2, so that's another one we can track if you want to. -- Ken (talk) 02:14, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and for the sake of completeness, I finally made a page for Songs from Sesame Street 2, which was the second Disneyland cover album. -- Ken (talk) 02:42, 27 July 2008 (UTC) User time code Hey Wendy! How do you get the time code at the end of the talk pages (example: User name (talk) 15:36, 23 July 2008). Does it depend on how long you have been on the wiki for the day? - User:Ernie and Bert fan {talk) 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi. The timecode in the date is the time of day in 24hr time and UTC indexing. I'm not entirely sure why you are getting only the date and not the timestamp in your signature though. You might look through your preferences (there's a section for date and time). -- Wendy (talk) 19:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Book and tapes Hi, Wendy! Can you look at the various versions of Ernie Gets Lost? Kyle replaced the book with the same cover, but I think one was a paperback, and one was a hardcover. Should we put up both, or do you think that's redundant? Also, I'm not sure if Kyle's copy is a Golden book alone, or a Golden book and tape. Do you know if there are any differences in Golden audio and non-audio versions? I guess if there's text about reading along in the book, but the cover is the same, we can't tell from just the cover. I hope that made sense. I'm going to talk to Kyle some more about his book and tape sets. -- Ken (talk) 04:06, 21 July 2008 (UTC) : My son has a few of these "Growing Up" books as hardbacks and one as a softback; I don't think we need separate images for them as they are substantially the same thing.... Although interestingly the hardbacks were numbered (and the sequence number is in the ISBN) and have a list of the series on the back. The softback is a different ISBN sequence and no list on the back.... I'm not sure I've ever seen one I know is an audio version. None of my son's appear to be read-alongs. -- Wendy (talk) 14:36, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hey guys. Sorry if i'm confusing anyone but the cover that was up didn't have the "Sesame Street: Growing Up Series wasn't on the one that was up. So i figured since it didn't have that certain sign on it i figured the the one that was up was a Cassette verison. Sorry if i still haven't got back to you Ken but i'm still looking around for all my Tape and Books. But i'll get back to soon about that. Talk to ya'll later. -- Kyle (talk) 12:15, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::Kyle -- that's brilliant! I think you're right. I checked the softcover my son has and it does have the "Growing Up" slogan on it. So that must be the difference! -- Wendy (talk) 14:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Wendy I've been having trouble about getting pictures uploaded. It shows in the bottom left hand corner of my computer shows that there is an error when i try to do so. I've asked Scott but i think he's out for a while. So i asked Ken and told me you might be able to help me. So if you can or can't that's fine. -- Kyle (talk) 01:58, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure Kyle. I'll try to help. Are you using the "New! Add Images" tool? or ? Can you try Special:Upload (if you aren't) and tell me what, if any, error messages it gives? -- Wendy (talk) 17:21, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Wendy! You helped alot. I'll start using the Speical: Upload other then the other one. Thanks again dudet. -- Kyle (talk) 06:03, 20 July 2008 (UTC) What Time Is It? It's time to say thank you for the new tape! That's cool to just plug it into the box that's already there for it! Oh yeah, Disneyland does have the Star Wars set, but it's in a slightly different box. I'll mention it on the page. -- Ken (talk) 06:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I was happy to find that tape. Never thought tapes would make me so happy in fact.... odd that. I'm glad those figures are available at more than one theme park -- that's what the original info I found said. -- Wendy (talk) 01:12, 21 July 2008 (UTC) The back of Clink Clank Hi! I figured you'd be interested to know that I joined bsnpubs.com, which is that huge site of record listings I've told you about. Anyway, I joined their forum, and, trying to think of things to talk about, I asked about Clink, Clank, since we had the Columbia pop edition's number, but no B-side. Well, the next morning, one of the other members looked it up in his database of Columbia singles (yes, people write reference books of nothing but 45's in numerical order), and they told me it was Put It Away! I was so happy, I couldn't wait to get home and update all of the related pages! Now all we need is to find a copy! -- Ken (talk) 04:29, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Cool! That sounds like it'll be a nice resource to have actually. -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, my next question was about Tick-Tock Sick, so we'll see what happens. -- Ken (talk) 04:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::I just realized this would be the perfect time to figure out those other ECC 45's! I'll have to go slowly though; I don't want to dump a lot of questions on them at once! -- Ken (talk) 04:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) May the Frog be with you Hey, where did you find out about the Star Wars figures? Those are cool! If you or your family want one, I can pick one up the next time I go to Disneyland! -- Ken (talk) 05:12, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- I just realized I never answered you! Sorry about that. I found a reference to the figurines in a "cool toys" type blog and then looked 'em up on ebay. I see that Scott added that they're at Disney World (the thing I read said "theme parks") so that's more limited. But thanks for the offer! -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, they sell a lot of stuff in both places, so I'll have to check the next time I go! -- Ken (talk) 04:53, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Deletion request Thanks! I was going to ask you to delete that weird page, and I see you already did. I'm almost done with making complete galleries out of everything we have. Things are looking great, and more organized! P.S. Thanks for the disco tape, and I want that record player and the Ernie and Bert lamp! -- Ken (talk) 03:20, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome on the deletion. I have a feeling there was something real if fan-based somewhere in there, but . I thought you'd like the disco tape. I'm always happy when I find the CTW ones -- and that was a nice pic of that one. I want that record player too though, and I have no records for it! -- Wendy (talk) 03:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that page linked to a YouTube video making fun of Sesame Street and the movie "Do the Right Thing", with somebody's Fisher Price figures and dubbed audio. I watched a little bit of it, but the language was over the line. I'm all for parody, but I don't like when people think having Muppets spout the f-word at each other is funny. ::And that record player reminds me of the Close 'n Play, which looked like a regular kid's record player in a case with a handle, but the needle was in the lid. I never understood what the point of that was, since you couldn't read the label with the lid closed! Here's a commercial. -- Ken (talk) 04:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Irwin et al. Hey, I didn't feel like digging through the archives, but did we ever talk about the stuff like the Irwin album? I'm wondering if you think we should document every children's cover album there is. Part of me wants to, but then again, it could mean adding a whole bunch of stuff that really isn't Muppet-related, although it does show how much Sesame songs permeated US pop culture back then, just like the Disney catalog did and still does. How do you feel about it? -- Ken (talk) 00:39, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I sort of feel like the Album Appearances gives a nice place for them to go and they are in their own way interesting. And they're related to songs written specifically for Sesame Street and I sort of feel like that's somewhat integral to the Muppets but maybe that's just me. Anyhow, Irwin amused me a) because I remember Irwin Duck and b) because that's an awfully late cover album and c) it's an entire album of purely SS songs.... If you want to put the matter up for general consensus I'll abide by it, but I'm for adding them. We could, possibly make a "Minor Album Appearances" page for albums with only one song (or some similar criteria) which would certainly help cut down on numbers and be consistent with the other appearances/references/mentions categories. -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I like having them here, and I like Irwin. I have one of his other cover albums (mostly disco hits circa 1979). I guess I'm wondering where "Album Appearances" stops. Do we want to include every singer who ever did "Green" or "Sing", or is it going to mostly involve children's records? Your idea about having multiple categories for non-canonical albums seems like a good one to me. I never liked having stuff like the Ronald McDonald album thrown in with a sampler with one song on it and stuff like that. No hurry on this, though. I'm in the middle of some other stuff. I've just been noticing the cover albums you've been adding, and I think we've almost got all the ones that I remember from the '70's, so maybe it won't wind up being that many. I'll go through them later and see if I can figure out some way to separate the entire albums from stuff with one song on it. Sorry if it sounds like I'm complaining about this category. I do think that there's a place for the cover stuff; I'm just trying to figure out where! ::P.S. When I first came here, I wanted to make a full page for the Electric Company album, based on its appearing on Sesame Street Records. The guys didn't want me to, so I didn't, but I still think I'm right! -- Ken (talk) 04:06, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Fast question Do you have any version of the Follow That Bird soundtrack? I've found a bunch of raw data and it's on Talk: Follow That Bird (soundtrack), but I'm kind of stuck. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 20:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- sadly I don't have a copy of that one. Sorry. -- Wendy (talk) 22:59, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll keep asking around. I haven't talked to Kyle or Rich in a while, and they might know something. -- Ken (talk) 23:44, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Gallery holes Hi, Wendy! I hope you had a happy 4th! Thanks for the pictures you've been finding. I've been thinking about something. Do you think it's better to have lists of other releases that we don't have pictures for, above the gallery, or should we make a place in the gallery for everything, even though some pictures will say "Image not available"? I'm getting confused by stuff that's been out multiple times and/or in multiple countries, and I'm trying to organize galleries by US record/tape/8-track, then other countries' simultaneous releases, and then US reissues years later, and then non-US reissues. Let me know what you think. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:07, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, I think I figured out why they've never used the first edition cover on any of the Christmas album reissues. I think it's because, since they never use the back half of the picture, it looks weird to have half of Animal's face cut off on the front cover. The other picture has a cleaner break. That's just my theory anyway. -- Ken (talk) 21:11, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- thanks! A belated happy 4th to you too! I like having everything in the gallery, even with the "Image not Available" stuff, rather than in both a list and a gallery. It just seems neater somehow. In general I think you've done a good job reorganizing all the extra release info into something sensible :). -- Wendy (talk) 23:17, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I thought too, but I wanted to see what you thought. I think it makes it easier for people to see what's missing, even if they're not familiar with things like formats and catalog numbers. Plus I'm hoping we'll have more people join from other countries. I know there's got to be more stuff from other countries where The Muppet Show aired, but we don't know about it yet! -- Ken (talk) 00:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Caroll Spinney interview Hi! I noticed that Kermit Love's death made the front page of Yahoo for a little while the other day and I noticed that in the corner of the article, there was a video clip about Caroll Spinney. I don't know if we can use anything from it, or if we can link to it (I'm not sure how long Yahoo/AP clips stay active), but I thought it was a really neat interview, with some great shots of the street set with the lights and cameras and everything. So I just wanted to point that out to you. Do you think we can use anything from it? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) They took the video clip off off Kermit Love's page, but they put it over here. -- Ken (talk) 02:18, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- I'd say we can link it, as long as it stays in one spot now. But ask Danny or Scott or somebody 'cause I have trouble keeping track of the rules on such stuff. -- Wendy (talk) 21:10, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Chinese Fever Hi, Wendy! Where in the world did you find a listing for a Chinese edition of the SS Fever LP? Wow, it looks like everybody got that record! -- Ken (talk) 14:45, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :ebay as usual... I just put up the pic, which is at a regrettable angle, but at least not fuzzy. Unfortunately they didn't give the album number... -- Wendy (talk) 14:50, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Was China showing Sesame Street then? I guess even if they didn't know the characters or songs, at least they could dance to it! Anyway, now that we know this much, I'm sure we'll find out more! I can almost read the catalog number, but I don't want to guess, so I'll put that in my notes. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 14:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives